Kiccigiorgi
Kiccigiorgi (キチジョージ, Kichijōji) is a location in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Locales Kiccigiorgi Village The hometown of Issachar and Flynn. Issachar returns there after failing to become a Samurai. It is set fire one night and seen by the prentice Samurai, who go on a expedition with the senior Samurai there to see what's up. A elderly villager speaks of demons and says they set fire to the village. Several villagers fled to Kiccigiorgi Forest. According to one villager many of the youths of the village had been going to the forest in order to read books, when they all began to change in a Sabbath held there. Kiccigiorgi Forest A forest near Kiccigiorgi, villagers fled here after a attack from demons assaulted the village. The Samurai go into the forest in order to find the survivors. They can leave in order to be healed by the healers outside the forest. Not too far in the cries of people can be heard in the forest. Defeating the Innocent Horde on the left path from the entrance and destroying the wall at the end leads to two civilians and their child, who flee for the forest's exit. Red foes representing Hordes are found through the forest. Sabbaths were held deep within the forest after literature given by the Black Samurai was brought to the village. After joining either Walter or Jonathan, Rudolfo can be found here after starting the Challenge Quest The Deal in the Forest, where he gives three quests from different individuals that he feels the Monastery wouldn't allow the Samurai to do, trusting Flynn because he was once a Casualry. Enemies Kiccigiorgi Forest |- |Spirit |Dybbuk |4 |58 |63 | | | | | | | | |6 |7 |9 |6 |9 |- |Fairy |Pixie |7 |70 |76 | | | | | | | | |10 |9 |9 |12 |10 |- |Beast |Stonka |8 |150 |34 | | | | | | | | |14 |13 |10 |11 |9 |- |Raptor |Camazotz |9 |158 |35 | | | | | | | | |15 |14 |11 |12 |10 |- |Fairy |Spriggan |11 |129 |66 | | | | | | | | |14 |14 |14 |14 |14 |- |Horde |'Element Horde' |8 |520 |234 | | | | | | | | |15 |16 |19 |14 |18 |- |Horde |'Innocent Horde' |8 |692 |312 | | | | | | | | |16 |16 |16 |16 |16 |- |Femme |'Strix' |12 |729 |329 | | | | | | | | |25 |25 |25 |25 |25 |- |Undead |'Issachar' |13 |564 |252 | | | | | | | | |26 |26 |26 |26 |26 |- |Fiend |'Trumpeter' |86 |17086 |??? | | | | | | | | |151 |151 |151 |151 |151 |} Gallery Etymology "Kiccigiorgi" is the bastardization of the modern Romanization of , one of the neighborhoods of Tokyo, Japan. Kichijoji is also the home of the protagonist from the first Shin Megami Tensei game. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations